


Newt's heart

by Angel_of_spring



Series: elven hero: the tales of Harry Potter [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Creature Inheritance, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Nephilim, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 05:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16825966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_of_spring/pseuds/Angel_of_spring
Summary: When Newt is called back to America to help save Frank from poachers; he finds something worth far more(Side story to my other fic. Elven Hero)





	Newt's heart

**Newts heart**

**Chapter 1**

I smiled as I disembarked from the steal ship, and back onto American soil. I had finally published my book, and it had taken off. Both Hogwarts and Beauxbatons had put it into their official curriculum much to the delight of my publisher. They were already in negotiations about a second book, holding more South American creatures this time, and they were already planning the excursion to Brazil. Luckily, I was able to convince them to put it on hold for a couple of months so that I could come and visit my friends. Looking down to ensure my case was locked and guarded against muggles; I smiled and allowed the security to look through it and stamp me into New York city. Smiling as I stepped out of the station, I was greeted with the loud sound and sights of the bustling city. Almost immediately I felt someone bump into me jostling me down the stairs as I clutched my case closer to me. Sighing I made my way through the crowd and further into the city. Slipping down an alley way I smiled and pulled out my wand. Double checking that no one was watching I apparated just outside the MACUSA. Smiling I slipped my wand back into my pocket and entered the disguised building, and down to the Aurors department. People smiled and waved at me as I passed on my way to Tina’s desk.

“Newt!” Tina exclaimed standing up and smiling at me happily before she came over to me and pulling me into a hug. Smiling I hugged her back and set down my case on her desk. “What are you doing back in America?” she asked.

“Some contacted me about Frank…” I stated after a moment. Her face grew grim as I went on to explain that he may have been captured by poachers again. I had actually come to talk to the department head about receiving help to stop the poaching ring. Tine nodded solemnly before grabbing my hand and pulling me down the hall; I had just enough time to grab my case before we were standing in front of the director’s doors. She knocked and left as I received a gruff reply to come into the room. Shyly I opened the door freezing as I once again came face to face with Percival Grave. Flashbacks of the last fight with Grindelwald came to mind as I shuttered and clutched my case closer to me.

“Scamander?” Grave called looking at me in worry as I took a shaky breath and finally entered the mans office, “Are you alright Mr. Scamander?” Graves asked giving me a worried look as I tentatively nodded in reply.

“I-I’m okay sir….” I said softly and took a deep breath, “I-I need t-to ask you something sir…”

“Yes Mr. Scamander? How may I assist you,” Graves stated leaning forward to meet my eyes.

**Percival’s P.O.V**

I watch the magizoologist in concern, the normally shy man seemed almost petrified in my presence. Then it hit me, Grindelwald. Almost growling as stood from my seat and moved forward to place a hand on Newts shoulder, “Mr. Scamander… Newt. I know that you only knew me when it was Grindelwald, but I can promise you that no one will hurt you like that again. I promise you that,” I stated as Newt finally look up at me, and I almost gasped. His eyes were a brilliant blue, they were wide and full of innocence and fear. The fear left me with an unsettled feeling that I was trying to comprehend.

“M-Mr. Graves…” Newt whispered and tilted his head slightly a blush forming on his cheeks. Reaching out I gently cupped his face and pulled him closer. My body moved on its own as I pulled Newt flush

against me and guided him into a gentle kiss. I felt him stiffen slightly before relaxing into my touch as I guided him back against my desk. His arms gently wrapped around my neck as I deepened the kiss slightly. Hearing a loud gasp from behind us I broke the kiss scowling and turned to see Jefferson standing in the entry way staring at us in shock.

“S-sir,” He stammered as I moved to hide Newt.

“What do you want,” I snapped my eyes dark.

“I-I just w-wanted to turn in the report…” Jefferson stammered in shock, “I-I’ll leave sir…” he stated and quickly ran from the room. Taking a deep breathe I turned back to newt who was staring at me with wide eyes

“Newt?” I asked softly and touched his face causing him to flinch, “Newt? What’s wrong?” I asked softly

“P-please… d-don’t hurt me….” He whispered and curled away from me, my eyes going wide.

Taking a deep breath, I pulled Newt forward and gently held him to my chest as I carded my fingers through his hair, “Newt no one will ever hurt you. I promise you that.” I whispered and held him until he came back to reality. He slowly stopped shaking as he tried to pull away in embarrassment.

“I-I’m sorry…” He whispered and looked down. I sighed softly feeling a dominant pull inside me to take care of him, and I knew what I meant. My family had dormant creature genes, and I knew that they had awakened in me years ago. These sudden feelings meant that Newt was my mate, my submissive, and what ever Grindelwald did to him I was going to fix it.

**Newt’s P.O.V**

I was surprised to feel a sense of comfort when Graves pulled me closer, and shockingly carded his finger through my hair, “Newt no one will ever hurt you. I promise you that.” He whispered as I felt something in my heart stir. I gently pushed my head closer to him almost hiding under his chin.

Blushing when I realised what I had done I quickly looked down in a submissive fashion and whispered, “I-I’m sorry….” I heard him sigh as he just holds me tighter. I quickly melted into his hold and it was like no one else in the world mattered. The safety that I felt was incredibly relaxing and for the first time in months I felt all the tension in my body begin to melt away, and I sank into the mans arms. I would have stayed this way if not for my case rattling bring both of us back to reality.

Grave pulled away to look at the old case in suspicion as Picket appeared from the case as I quickly went over to him and allowed the Bowtruckle to climb onto my hand and up my shoulder, turning to look at Grave I blushed. The man seemed to snap out of it as well as he came closer to look at Picket. “I have never seen a Bowtruckle up close,” he stated as Picket looked up at him shyly.

“I rescued Picket a few years ago. He had a small case of separation do to loosing his family,” I said smiling as Picket went over to the man.

“I’m sorry to hear that, no live being should ever go through such a horrible situation,” He said softly as he smiles down at Picket, carefully allowed the small creature to climb up his arm and onto his shoulder. The small creature let out a strung of chirps as he looked down at Newt. Grave seemed to understand what he wanted as he held out a hand to me and gently helped me stand. “We will have to have a personal talk tonight, but for now please tell me what you came here for.”

Nodding I took a shaky breath and started my explanation, “I was contacted by a magizoologist colleague here in America that Frank, the thunderbird that I brought last trip that helped distribute the memory loss potion, was in danger that their species are being hunted again by poachers. I came to see if I could get ministry help to track them and put an end to the extermination of these already endangered animals.” I finished watching Grave to see his expression.

“This is very concerning. I will agree to assist you in this; however, I do not want you going out into the field, as well as I want you to agree to having a guard to protect you while we are tracking these criminals. I am afraid if they hear that you are here they may try to take you hostage and sell you for a profit. You have enough enemies Newt especially with Grindelwald, and I am not taking any chances.” Grave stated giving me a serious look and leaving no room for argument. I felt myself nodding to his words as I knew he was right. Theseus had tried to convince him to take a guard on this journey, but I had refused. Yet now I was agreeing to Graves words as how much danger I was truly in dawned on me.

“w-who will guard me…?” I asked softly as Graves smiled.

“At this moment with the seriousness of the situation I believe it best that I personally act as your guard. I will be able to monitor the situation in the field as well as keep you close and away from the poachers and any other enemy that may be after you. As well this will allow you to consult and help us deal with the creatures.” Graves stated and moved his hand to my shoulder. I blushed softly as Picket traveled down the taller mans shoulder and back to me. He crossed my shoulder and slipped down my jacket into the front pocket.

“O-okay,” I stammered shocked that the director himself would want to protect me.

“Now then, if you can wait for a few minutes I will finish my work and take an early leave. We need to talk tonight, and I would rather do it now then wait,” Graves smiled and stepped back as he turned to sit back as his desk, “You may wait here is if you wish.”

**Percival’s P.O.V**

I sat back down smiling that Newt stayed. Quickly I got to work on the files that were spread across my desk knowing that I needed to finish quickly so I could explain things to my mate. I could hear him softly talking to the Bowtruckle trying his best to not disturb me. I found it incredibly cute. Looking down I smiled and got to work soon finishing the files that were out. It took me a matter of minutes to finish the work as I stood an grabbed my coat. “Are you ready Mr. Scamander?” I asked holding out my hand. Newt blushed and stood accepting my hand and gripped his case tightly. I lead him from the office locking the door behind us and guided him back out to the apparition point. Pulling him closer I smirked and apparated us to my home outside of the city.

Newt looked around in shock at the rustic manor that I had moved to. I had no wanted to stay in the manor that Grindelwald had trapped me in, it brought back far too many memories of the torture that I had endured. It brought me a sense of calmness to be surrounded by nature that I ad not previously understood it, until now. Newt was enthralled by nature and seemed to thrive in it, and being away from the city he could be free.

“Please come inside,” I smiled and unlocked the door allowing the cute brit inside.

**Newt’s P.O.V**

I was surprised to feel a sense of comfort when Graves pulled me closer, and shockingly carded his finger through my hair, “Newt no one will ever hurt you. I promise you that.” He whispered as I felt something in my heart stir. I gently pushed my head closer to him almost hiding under his chin.

Blushing when I realised what I had done I quickly looked down in a submissive fashion and whispered, “I-I’m sorry….” I heard him sigh as he just holds me tighter. I quickly melted into his hold and it was like no one else in the world mattered. The safety that I felt was incredibly relaxing and for the first time in months I felt all the tension in my body begin to melt away, and I sank into the mans arms. I would have stayed this way if not for my case rattling bring both of us back to reality.

Grave pulled away to look at the old case in suspicion as Picket appeared from the case as I quickly went over to him and allowed the Bowtruckle to climb onto my hand and up my shoulder, turning to look at Grave I blushed. The man seemed to snap out of it as well as he came closer to look at Picket. “I have never seen a Bowtruckle up close,” he stated as Picket looked up at him shyly.

“I rescued Picket a few years ago. He had a small case of separation do to loosing his family,” I said smiling as Picket went over to the man.

“I’m sorry to hear that, no live being should ever go through such a horrible situation,” He said softly as he smiles down at Picket, carefully allowed the small creature to climb up his arm and onto his shoulder. The small creature let out a strung of chirps as he looked down at Newt. Grave seemed to understand what he wanted as he held out a hand to me and gently helped me stand. “We will have to have a personal talk tonight, but for now please tell me what you came here for.”

Nodding I took a shaky breath and started my explanation, “I was contacted by a magizoologist colleague here in America that Frank, the thunderbird that I brought last trip that helped distribute the memory loss potion, was in danger that their species are being hunted again by poachers. I came to see if I could get ministry help to track them and put an end to the extermination of these already endangered animals.” I finished watching Grave to see his expression.

“This is very concerning. I will agree to assist you in this; however, I do not want you going out into the field, as well as I want you to agree to having a guard to protect you while we are tracking these criminals. I am afraid if they hear that you are here they may try to take you hostage and sell you for a profit. You have enough enemies Newt especially with Grindelwald, and I am not taking any chances.” Grave stated giving me a serious look and leaving no room for argument. I felt myself nodding to his words as I knew he was right. Theseus had tried to convince him to take a guard on this journey, but I had refused. Yet now I was agreeing to Graves words as how much danger I was truly in dawned on me.

“w-who will guard me…?” I asked softly as Graves smiled.

“At this moment with the seriousness of the situation I believe it best that I personally act as your guard. I will be able to monitor the situation in the field as well as keep you close and away from the poachers and any other enemy that may be after you. As well this will allow you to consult and help us deal with the creatures.” Graves stated and moved his hand to my shoulder. I blushed softly as Picket traveled down the taller mans shoulder and back to me. He crossed my shoulder and slipped down my jacket into the front pocket.

“O-okay,” I stammered shocked that the director himself would want to protect me.

“Now then, if you can wait for a few minutes I will finish my work and take an early leave. We need to talk tonight, and I would rather do it now then wait,” Graves smiled and stepped back as he turned to sit back as his desk, “You may wait here is if you wish.”

**Percival’s P.O.V**

I sat back down smiling that Newt stayed. Quickly I got to work on the files that were spread across my desk knowing that I needed to finish quickly so I could explain things to my mate. I could hear him softly talking to the Bowtruckle trying his best to not disturb me. I found it incredibly cute. Looking down I smiled and got to work soon finishing the files that were out. It took me a matter of minutes to finish the work as I stood an grabbed my coat. “Are you ready Mr. Scamander?” I asked holding out my hand. Newt blushed and stood accepting my hand and gripped his case tightly. I lead him from the office locking the door behind us and guided him back out to the apparition point. Pulling him closer I smirked and apparated us to my home outside of the city.

Newt looked around in shock at the rustic manor that I had moved to. I had no wanted to stay in the manor that Grindelwald had trapped me in, it brought back far too many memories of the torture that I had endured. It brought me a sense of calmness to be surrounded by nature that I ad not previously understood it, until now. Newt was enthralled by nature and seemed to thrive in it, and being away from the city he could be free.

“Please come inside,” I smiled and unlocked the door allowing the cute brit inside.

**Grave’s P.O.V**

I smiled and handed Newt a hot cup of tea before sitting across from him at the table. Taking a moment, I carefully took in my mate’s appearance. It was obvious that he was not used to much positive interaction. His head was down cast slightly, and he avoided eye contact with everything. I could see Picket popping out of his coat chirping softly to the magizoologist. “Newt…. Tell me what do you know of creature inheritance?”

“Creature inheritance? I know a little about it, they deviate from families who once married outside their own race to either further their family name, trying to help their family by tying themselves to a creature, or because they turned out to be soulmates of said creature.” Newt stated in a text book like fashion.

“That is correct. I am assuming you understand the concept of life mates, or rather soul mates that come with creatures and creature inheritance.” I smile softly as Newts eyes go wide, “It so happens that in my families past we had a vampire that mated with my father’s grandmother. The gene has been dormant for the last few years; until I came along. The dormant gene ended up awakening in me when I reached my magic inheritance. Since then I have always known that there was someone out there that was made only for me.” I explain Newts face flushing ever so prettily.

“Y-you mean me?” Newt asked shyly as I gave him a subtle nod.

“I do Newt. It is why you were able to tell that Grindelwald was an imposter.” I explain smiling, “Subconsciously your soul recognized who I was and what I would be to you, but with Grindelwald pretending to be me it caused you to be suspicious.” Newt was silent as he let what I had said process. I could see Picket staring at me his little eyes sharp, and ready to protect his parent.

“W-what happens now?” Newt asks softly and looks up at me.

“That is all up to you Newt. What you want out of this will make me happy.” I replied honestly even though to lose him would kill me.

He looked at me with an unsure expression as Picket started to chirp softly into his ear. Newt seem to be listening to him as every so often he would nod his head. Finally, after a few minutes of them talking picket hopped down from newt and towards the case that was sitting on the table with us. Carefully the small creature slipped inside and left us to our selves, “I-I should p-probably start by admitting I myself hold a creature inheritance… though much more uncommon then average. I am sorry I did not r-realize the bond…. But after G-Grindelwald…. I am scared…. He used your face…. H-he…” Newt started the words freezing on his lips as he began to panic slightly. Carefully I got up and moved over to him.

Cupping his face in my hands I noted how soft his creamy pale skin was. Mentally shaking my head, I quickly spoke, “I understand, and I will never forgive myself for allowing him to capture me and hurt you Newt.”

That seemed to reassure the young man in front of me as he took a few deep breathes and continued, “I’m a Nephilim,” He stated shyly, and I froze. There had never been a report of a Nephilim making it to adulthood and yet I could tell my mate was not lying. Nephilim’s were beings of incredible compassion and amazing protectors but were hunted because they could be so powerful. It clicked in my mind and made sense. Newt was known to protect all living and undead creatures and it just seemed to suit my mate so perfectly.

“Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me Newt,” I replied softly and gently pulled the smaller man up in a graceful movement, “I promise I will protect not only you, but the information you have shared with me.”

“Thank you, Percival…. I-I want to try…” Newt said looking down as he trailed down. I felt hope fill my heart as I quickly pulled him into my arms and tucked his head under my chin as I kissed the crown of his head in happiness.

“Thank you…. Newt, I promise I will cherish you with everything I have,” I Whispered and felt my small mate begin to shake in my arms as he returned my hug. We stayed there in each other arms as the bond began to form between us.

**Newt’s P.O.V**

I blushed as we separated, and Graves offered to make us dinner as I went to feed my creatures. I was still in a state of bliss as I went about making sure each of the creatures had exactly what they needed. I was amazed that I had found someone that actually wanted me, I had been alone for so long that it was strange to even consider someone would want me. Percival had been so sweet since I had come back to save the Frank again. It felt so strange to be back here again especially after the trauma of Grindelwald. Thinking of the man made me shudder in fear. He had tried to force himself upon me when he was still pretending to be Graves and had promised that he would come for me and that together we would rule the magical and muggle world. I was honestly terrified of the man and was dreading if he ever found me again. It was one of the reasons why I normally hid what I was. Why my brother and mother had insisted I never reveal what I was to anyone but my soulmate. People would hunt me for what I was, and if I was forced to mate with someone against my will; my freedom could be taken. If I did mate with Percival he would have a small degree of control over my actions and could order me to do something against my will as my dominant. However, I felt a great deal of trust in him now, and I knew in my heart that he would only ever protect me.

Looking down at my watch I gasped and quickly finished the feeding before whispering to Picket to stay here for the night so I could get to know Graves. Smiling as my small friend nodded in response I set him on his tree and rushed out of the case. Making sure to lock it I went to find my soulmate.

**Grindelwald’s P.O.V**

I smiled as I made my way into the American Ministry completely unstopped. Carefully I made my way through the hoards of people that were going home for the day waving at me as I passed thinking I was a co-worker of theirs thanks to my disguise. The wonders of Polyjuice potion. Smirking as I found what I was looking for I made my way into the sealed documents room an began to search for what I need. Knowing that when I found what I needed my beautiful Newt would be mine for all eternity.


End file.
